New Jersey consistently ranks among the top 3 or 4 stateseach yearwith respectto the numberof reported Lyme disease casesand has averaged >2,400 onfirmedcasesanuallyoverthe last3 years. In an effortto reducethe incidenceofLymedisease by decreasing human-tickencounters,the NJDHSS proposes research designed to evaluate severa lindividual and integrated strategies to control Ixodes scapularis, the principal vector of Lyme disease. Specifically,the NJDHSSwilltest the effectiveness of 2 novel host-targeted tick control technologies when used in combination with provenhabitat-targetedacaricide applications in an integrated program to rapidly suppress tickpopulations in a residential environment. Additional research will be conducted to assessthe efficacy of a large-scale, government-sponsored host reduction program in reducing tick populations and human disease. In a final study, existing habitat-targeted acaricide techniques will be modified with respect to scope and timing of annual applications to suppress tick populations, while minimizing impacts to non-target forest arthropods. As the results of these and other studies become available, the NJDHSS will generate a plan for widespread dissemination of successful tick control strategies to a variety of user groups. Approaches include the preparation and distribution of various educational materials, such as manuals, videos/CD-ROMs, and training seminars, and through the establishment of a tick control subcategory within the New Jersey Commercial Pesticide Applicator Certification Program.